


Nail Polish

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you can't say Darren's outfit at the vma's wasn't perfect . It just was. Darren thought that to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish

The phone rang three times before he answered.

“I’m painting my nails.”

Chris sighed rolling his eyes. “And I was about to have sex with my boyfriend. Is this really _that_ important?”

“Hi Darren!” Will shouted from beside Chris, receiving a glare and he shrugged before kissing up Chris’s arm

“Hey Will. And yes. Very important. They're purple and they have sparkles. Do you know how much of a bitch these are to get on perfect?” Darren replied, humming along to his words

Chris sighed “why didn’t you get Mia to help you?”

Darren laughed, and Chris leant back against Will. It was going to be a long night.

“I’ve done this before. Come on Chris, you _know_ me. I just wanted an excuse to call.”

Chris huffed out his breath “and I was just about to have sex, Darren. Go enjoy your day off.”

It was Darren’s turn to sigh now  “alright. Only because I just finished and Chris! They match my shoes!!! You and Will should watch it. Just for my awesome outfit!”

“Last time you said that, Darren, you were in the tiger onesi.”

Darren chuckled. “and you loved me twerking none the less. Night Chris!”

Chris rolled his eyes as he hung up his phone, glaring at Will.

“Not. One. Word.”

Will smiled sheepishly, biting his bottom lip.

“I was only going to say-“

Chris lunged forward, kissing Will and pushing him onto his back

“perfect” Will smiled. He really had to thank Darren for his perfect timing sometime.


End file.
